Coach
Coach is one of the four playable survivors in Left 4 Dead 2. Official Description Age: 44 Hometown: Savannah, GA Coach has a big heart and a healthy appetite, and a wicked swing with a chainsaw. After a knee injury ended his career as a defensive lineman in college, Coach salvaged his Physical Education degree (barely) and landed a job teaching health at the local high school in his hometown of Savannah. Working as a defensive coordinator for the freshmen team might not have been the best path to a pro coaching career; but it’s come in pretty handy in guiding a group of Survivors to safety. Coach has watched his beloved hometown get ravaged by infected—now it’s time to deliver his own brand of Southern hospitality. http://www.l4d.com/survivors/coach/ Relationships with other Survivors Coach is the voice of reason and authority of the team in a similar way to Bill, and often retains an optimistic attitude that is hard to disagree with. Despite his friendly demeanour, his experience as an actual coach makes him demand things of the other survivors in a positive way, for example, shouting them to get on their feet. * Ellis: Despite their age gap, Coach and Ellis have several shared interests, both like the Midnight Riders, Jimmy Gibbs Jr. (Although Coach may be familiar with Jimmy Gibbs Sr. as he excitedly says "Jimmy Gibbs!") and both have a fondness of Whispering Oaks amusement park. Coach is surprisingly patient of Ellis' naive ways and defends him whenever Nick is negative or sarcastic toward him. Both are also native Georgians, which could contribute to their friendliness. * Nick: Nick and Coach appear to have a "love-hate" relationship, similar to what Francis and Bill have. They often make fun of each other, and it is apparent that Coach dislikes Nick's attitude, but both seem unhappy to see the other die. Over the course of the events, they are both less hateful towards each other. Coach also seems to hold an authority over Nick, saying "you can make yourself a life right here" if Nick's negativity annoys Coach, to which Nick quickly recoils and follows Coach. Despite their insulting, Coach believes that Nick has potential so he doesn't leave Nick behind. * Rochelle: Rochelle appears to like Coach in a way that somewhat resembles Zoey's and Bill's relationship. They act friendly to each other, but not in a romantic way. They compliment each other, and are quite unhappy to see the other die. Coach often refers to Rochelle as little sister meaning he feels protective of her. Rochelle feels for Coach sometimes, as shown when Coach was praying that the food court be safe by God, Rochelle tells God to make the food court safe for him. Quotes See: Coach/Quotes Notes * Coach seems to despise The Infected to the point that he refers to them as "Bitches". * He may also be somewhat religious as he usually makes comments referring to the Bible and stating the last time he saw his grandmother, she asked if he was still a praying man. Also during Dead Center, he will sometimes close his eyes and pray that the team can make it through the mall alive, and that the food court is still intact * Bill and Coach have many things in common. According to their back-stories, both Bill and Coach have knee injuries. They also are the older, "mentor" type in their group, and have a dislike for climbing stairs. On top of that, they both have a different physical disadvantage. Bill's disadvantage is that he's older than anyone out of the two groups. On the other hand, Coach's disadvantage is that he is overweight, preventing him doing similar things to Bill. * "Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death" is a quote from the Bible, Psalm 23:4. * Coach holds a pistol or Magnum with only one hand when his health is lower than 40 HP. * Coach's shirt has the abbreviation "FHS," which implies that the school at which he coached has a name that starts with an 'F' (F... High School). His shirt is also purple and yellow where it says FHS, which implies that his school colors are purple and yellow. * Much like Ellis, he too is a fan of the Midnight Riders even claiming to have all of their albums, "even their new stuff that ain't no good". * Coach has a habit of reading signs throughout the campaigns. * During the campaigns, Coach talks about different foods he likes, which include cheeseburgers, cotton candy, steaks, corn dogs, fried dough, peach cobblers and chocolate. ** In Dead Center, Coach mentions, "If a zombie runs up to me with a sample tray, I ain't shootin' it," further showing his obsession with food. * When entering the swamp Coach mentions a golf movie where a man had his hand bitten off by an alligator. He is referring to the film Happy Gilmore. * There seem to be no lines referencing Coach's death if he dies before the survivors reach the elevator in the first map of Dead Center, whereas the others all have at least one. Gallery Image:Coachtrailer.jpg|Coach's first appearance in the E3 2009 trailer. Image:Cutcoach.jpg|Coach in previous version of The Parish poster. Image:Coach.JPG|Coach as seen in the Left 4 Dead 2 beta footage. Image:PCG-620x.jpg|Coach on the magazine cover of PC Gamer, August 2009. Image:Coach-early-concept.jpg|Early concept art of Coach with a football helmet and a compound bow. Image:Gm_construct0000.png|Here's another look at Coach. Image:Render-coach.jpg Image:Coach in real life.jpg|The face model for coach. Darnell Rice References Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:The Survivors